Introspections with Chad
by Saigo no Hajime
Summary: A series of one-shots. Quiet and soft-spoken, Chad observes and comes to conclusions about the world and the people around him. These are his thoughts...
1. On Brothers

Title: On Brothers  
Author: Saigo no Hajime  
Summary: Chad thinks about what Ichigo means to him.  
Disclaimer: Bleach (and Kubo Tite) seems to own me, not the other way around.  
Author's note: This is the first story I'm posting, so please be gentle! Hope you enjoy it, and both reviews and constructive criticism are eagerly accepted.

* * *

Chad had never wanted a brother. When he was little, he selfishly thought having one would be a huge bother; just another person to anger him. After learning gentleness from his Abuelo, Chad decided that any brother of his might have learned from his bad example and grown up to be as much of a bully as he had once been. It was just as well he was an only child. But then he met Ichigo.

He'd been wandering aimlessly through his new town, half-listening to the song playing through his earphones, when sounds of a scuffle broke through the music. He immediately turned off the player and followed the noise. It wasn't far before he reached the end of an alley and, looking in, saw a boy with shockingly orange hair surrounded by a group of older boys. The orange-head was being restrained, and was bruised and bleeding, but it was obvious he hadn't given up without a fight. Almost all of his attackers were bruised, and two were only just climbing back to their feet.

The sight of the metal knuckles the leader was slipping onto his hand was enough to bring Chad into action. No one had noticed him yet, so it was easy to slip closer and throw a fierce punch. Several seconds and a few more punches later, Chad had reached his goal, planting himself firmly between the gang and their victim. Taking a deep breath he fixed an image in his mind of the charm hanging around his neck and braced himself for pain.

Years later, thinking back on it, Chad had to wonder just how he had been so lucky that day. At the price of a mild beating, he had gained something he had never wanted, but always needed. How many times had Ichigo saved him? How many times had the orange-haired boy jumped into a fight to protect him from harm? How often had his companionship been enough to cool the anger that still ran hot through Chad's veins? As the name Yasutora implied, Chad was a tiger at heart, fierce and protective, and no mere words, however important, could keep that spirit at bay. But in Ichigo's presence the wildness of the tiger became calm. No longer did Chad have to focus completely on his Abuelo's charm to prevent an instinctive and violent response to an attack. His power was his own to control and use without fear.

Chad no longer tried to guess how deeply in debt he was to Ichigo. He had long since realized that it no longer mattered. Family, true family, doesn't care about such things. They just stick together no matter what life throws at them.

And every day he wordlessly renewed his promise: Wherever his brother went, he would follow.


	2. On Love Polygons

Title: On Love Polygons  
Author: Saigo no Hajime  
Summary: Chad contemplates the numerous love triangles that his friends are involved in.  
Pairings: Too many to list, mostly one-sided  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, it wouldn't be taking so long for the Vizards to enter the battlefield and show which side they're on.  
Author's Note: Could someone let me know if they think K+ is an appropriate rating? I think so, but I'm new to this, so I'm really not sure. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

* * *

When Chad saw Neliel Tu Oderschvank's adult form, he was barely able to keep from groaning. He hadn't forgotten her somewhat possessive attitude toward Ichigo when Rukia had arrived. As a child, it wasn't a problem. But Ichigo was already in a deep hole when it came to romantic possibilities, and he did not need yet another complication. Chad doubted his best friend realized anything. After all, despite being intelligent, with consistently high grades in school, the substitute Shinigami was notoriously dense when it came to reading emotions. He was, however, at the center of a spider web-like map of love interests.

Most notable in this map was their orange-haired classmate, Inoue Orihime. Quiet as he was, Chad had become the confidante of their team, and Inoue had long since told him of her feelings for Ichigo. She hadn't been expecting a response from the soft-spoken boy, which was lucky as he had had no idea what to say. After all, how do you encourage and discourage someone at the same time? Chad prided himself in reading people. Where many people saw in Inoue a pretty, but ultimately weak and airheaded girl, Chad saw a beautiful young woman with a quiet strength, and a brave and devoted heart. She would give all of her body, mind, and soul to keep the life around her, friend or foe, from fading. Chad knew with complete certainty that Inoue would do everything in her power to make Ichigo happy.

And Chad knew that ultimately, she would fail. Because Inoue couldn't stand to watch her loved ones fight. And Ichigo couldn't stand not to fight for his loved ones. No matter what they tried to do, in the end, they would always end up causing each other pain.

Chad's greatest hope was that Inoue would eventually glance backwards. If she did, she would see a lonely teenage Quincy, who understood the pain of watching as the one you loved watched someone else. Preferably, he wanted her to do it before said Quincy lost his temper at being ignored and took it out on Ichigo. He had witnessed the results of one feud between the two, and had no desire to ever experience it again.

Then there was the petite black-haired Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia. In this case, it was Ichigo whom Chad wasn't sure to encourage or discourage. And again, he was lucky not to be forced to decide. He had found out how Ichigo felt about Rukia through a poem.

Several months into his friendship with the orange-haired boy, Chad had been startled to find a thick file folder being shoved into his hands. He had been even more surprised to see traces of a blush on the other boy's face. And he had nearly dropped his jaw in shock when he found out the folder was full of sonnets written in imitation of William Shakespeare.

"I've never had anyone to proofread for me," Ichigo had told him. "Just make sure you don't let anyone find out I wrote it."

Chad had always been proud that he was the only one Ichigo trusted enough to share his writing with. And it provided him with a constant source of enjoyment, since his friend was quite prolific, and skilled, as a poet. There was almost always a new poem lying around Chad's apartment waiting to be read. During his convalescence after the first attack made by the arrancars, Chad had picked up one of these poems, and had been shocked to realize that it was a love poem written about Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo had written the poem in English, using Lucia as the spelling of her name, so Chad had pretended not to realize who it really had been about. He didn't know if he wanted Ichigo to pursue the feisty Shinigami girl. Ichigo had written about how she had stopped the endless rain that had beaten down on his soul for years, and that she had become the light he could follow even when all else was dark. For all that she had given his best friend, Chad was grateful. But at the same time, she was, after all, Shinigami, while Ichigo was at least partially human. Such a relationship would probably not be legally acceptable until after Ichigo died. And what would happen if Kuchiki-san was ordered back to Soul Society permanently? How much more pain would that separation cause Ichigo if they were in a romantic relationship rather than if they were simply nakama? Chad did not want to find out.

There was also the problem of having a rival in Abarai Renji. Abarai and Ichigo had slowly developed an almost brotherly relationship since their shared bankai training and subsequent rescue of Kuchiki-san. But that relationship would likely be damaged, maybe even broken entirely, if they started to compete over her affections. As highly as Ichigo valued his relationships with others, losing one of his closest friends to something like that would crush him. Chad couldn't stand the thought of watching that.

It didn't help matters that Kuchiki-san was clearly still too hurt from unrequited love for her former vice-captain to even think about romance. Chad only knew a little about the situation, information gleaned from his chats with Kyouraku-san and Ukitake-san in the week after Aizen's defection, but he did know that as a result of those long-past events, Kuchiki-san would probably shy away from love for some time to come.

The web of love entangling the entire group became even more twisted when, during his time training with Abarai, Chad witnessed the glee in Yoruichi-san's eyes as she recounted her latest successful attempt to surprise Ichigo with her transformation from cat to naked human woman. How the shapeshifting former Shinigami had managed to find the substitute when he had apparently disappeared into thin air a week before escaped Chad, but he decided to simply be relieved that his friend was safe and not press for further information. It was more important to be concerned about what devious revenge a certain green-striped-hat-wearing mad scientist would dream up if he thought his girlfriend was eying another man. Chad doubted Yoruichi-san would be the one to suffer.

He also wouldn't be surprised if Arisawa-san had some feelings for the orange-haired boy she had known since age four, though he was grateful to have not seen any signs pointing in that direction yet. He hoped it would stay that way. Ichigo didn't need another girl adding herself to the chaotic mess that already existed. Especially given that it was unlikely to be an easy relationship. Ichigo's protective attitude was sure to grate on Arisawa-san, and her pride would not allow her to back down from a challenge, even if her skills and power didn't match up to the opponent. Ichigo would attempt to keep her away from the fighting; Arisawa-san would insist on coming even though she had no way of assisting; She would be injured; And as soon as she healed, they would both explode. Chad would be forced to watch as another friendship that Ichigo relied on was badly damaged.

And there were simply too many problems involved in a romantic engagement with Neliel to even describe the possibility. So as the fully-grown, large-breasted, female arrancar tackled Ichigo to the ground in joyous greeting, Chad could only grit his teeth and wonder when the insanity would stop.

* * *

Authors Note: I realize that Ichigo writing poetry might seem OOC, but we know that he admires Shakespeare, so it makes sense to me that he would try to imitate Shakespeare's work. Plus, he does well in school, so between that and having several years of practice, it would follow that he would get to be fairly good at it. It wouldn't fit with his tough guy image, though, so he wouldn't tell just anyone about it, as I tried to show. Anyway, that's just my opinion. Take from it what you want.


	3. On Artificial Life

Title: On Artifical Life  
Author: Saigo no Hajime  
Summary: Chad contemplates Kon: his past, his future, and the developing friendship in between.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Kon would have a bigger, and more serious, role.  
Author's Note: Changed the rating to T because of slight suggestiveness. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

* * *

Chad, like most of the people who knew Kon, had not initially been very fond of the mod-soul. He thought the plush lion body he wore to be cute, of course, and Chad had always liked cute things. But there wasn't much else to complement. The artificial soul's perverted behavior was highly irritating, as was his tendency to deliberately goad Ichigo into losing his temper. And he never seemed to show any other qualities besides those. But all that changed on the day Chad asked Ichigo where Kon had come from. He had listened with growing horror as his friend explained about Project Spearhead and its cancellation, and about the events that had brought the mod-soul to Ichigo's side.

Chad had been shocked to realize just how badly he had misjudged the modified soul. He was used to easily seeing past a person's masks, but this time his ability had failed him. He decided that it was the fault of the unexpressive nature of the plushie body Kon was forced to use. In any case, ever since then, he's made a point of spending time with the mod-soul. He's invited him to several of his band's practices, though creating an excuse for why he had a plushie riding in the pocket of his guitar case had been a bit of a hassle. He can tell that the mod-soul enjoys the music, though, so Chad believes that it's worth the trouble. He's even been considering asking Ichigo to let Kon use his body in order to have lessons in playing an instrument. Ichigo already has a guitar that they could use, after all.

Over time, Chad has come to hold a good deal of respect for Kon. He still isn't very happy when he sees the mod-soul ogling women. But he recognizes that it really isn't a deliberate act of disrespect. Kon simply doesn't understand that it is wrong. Or at least, he doesn't understand why it's wrong. And how could he be expected to know? He's never really had a chance to learn the basic social skills that most people consider common knowledge.

After all, what is Kon but an abused and abandoned child? The closest he had ever come to having a family were the scientists that created him, and they had never considered him to truly be alive. They had thought nothing of condemning him to death, and _had_ essentially murdered his siblings. Kon had had to save himself. He had been forced to live in fear, alone and helpless, almost completely apart from any civilization or society.

It was amazing, Chad believed, that Kon had managed to stay a good person at heart. It would have been so easy for the artificial soul to have learned hatred and cruelty. But instead, he had done the opposite. He had learned to love life, all life, even the lives of the Shinigami, whom he had every reason to resent. He had chosen to live in the moment, savoring the small pleasures he discovered each day. Was it any surprise that one of those pleasures was of a sexual nature? Since the beginning of time, men (and women too) have instinctively enjoyed such things.

Chad had decided quickly that he wanted to give Kon a chance at a real life, rather than just the imitation of one, trapped in the body of a stuffed toy. Unfortunately, for some time, he was stumped as to how to go about doing that. Then came Inoue's disappearance, followed by the bizarre phone calls from a young girl telling them they were playing a 'game'. And then Chad too had been abducted. The experience of what he later found out was a form of teleportation was one of the strangest, and most uncomfortable, sensations he had ever felt. It was as if he had been stretched beyond physical limits while simultaneously being scrunched into the size of a soccer ball. Luckily, it had only lasted a second.

And then, before he could even register where he now was or what was going on, a smirking Urahara Kisuke had jumped in front of him and gleefully proceeded to introduce three very odd-looking strangers. Chad had been too bewildered by what had just happened, and by Urahara's acting as if nothing at all had occurred, to consciously register much of what was said. But later, after he had calmed down, and the three strangers had left to continue their 'game', Chad thought carefully about what he had been told. Immediately, he realized that this was his answer to the problem of Kon. The three strangers, Ririn, Kurodo, and Nova, were mod-souls, and they had bodies that looked human. All Chad had to do was find a way to get Kon a gigai, and the once-traumatized mod-soul could finally have a life of his own.

And that is why, once the chaos caused by the Bounts was over, Chad approached Urahara about working part-time at the Shoten. Chad knew that the day Kon was created, the day he considered his birthday, was December 30. It was already September, so he needed to earn money pretty quickly if he wanted to purchase a gigai in time for it to be a gift. He just hoped Urahara had a gigai that would suit a child. Kon needed to grow up and learn about the world a little more, before releasing him into adult society would be completely safe. For the women of the world, at least.


	4. On Fathers

Title: On Fathers  
Author: Saigo no Hajime  
Summary: Chad learns a secret and considers the consequences it could have on Ichigo.  
Pairings: IchiRuki (or at least IchigoXany shinigami female...read to understand)  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, IchiRuki would be canon.  
Author's Note: This one-shot started out with a completely different story in mind. Then I read a defense of IchiHime that pretty much said that since Ichigo is human he ought to be with a human girl, not a shinigami one. The story twisted into my answer to that statement. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are very much desired!

* * *

Chad is keeping a secret from Ichigo. He knows the truth about Kurosaki Isshin. He saw the older man once, hovering in the shadows, watching as his son dispatched a hollow with a single stroke of his blade.

The doctor had nodded in satisfaction as the hollow dissipated into spirit particles, then, sensing that he was being watched, had turned and met Chad's eyes. His expression uncharacteristically serious, he raised a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Chad nodded, hesitantly, understanding that he was being asked not to mention the older Kurosaki's presence to his son. Kurosaki-san's mouth twitched into a comical grin, and then he turned and disappeared into the shadows. Chad stared after him in shock, having suddenly seen that he had been wearing shinigami robes.

Three days later, Chad saw Kurosaki-san again, at the local mall. Stepping out of the music store, he had spotted the entire Kurosaki family, as well as Kuchiki Rukia, moving slowly toward the food court. As he debated whether to join them, Kurosaki-san started loudly proclaiming that his "uncouth, brute of a son" really needed to take "his third daughter" out on a date.

"And look, there's the perfect spot right there!" He announced this in a near shout, pointing gleefully at the fancy Western restaurant that had just opened a mere two weeks before. As Ichigo spluttered half in embarrassment and half in rage, Kurosaki-san hastily dragged both his son and Kuchiki-san to the door of the restaurant and threw them inside. Chad watched, his amusement turning to surprise when neither of the two stormed out. It seemed they had decided to stay after all.

Shrugging, Chad started toward the food court himself, coincidentally following Kurosaki-san and his daughters. As he walked, he suddenly realized how extremely unusual the scene had been. Despite his frequently crazy behavior, Kurosaki Isshin had never thrown his son toward any specific girl other than Kuchiki-san. Admittedly, Ichigo didn't interact with many females, but Tatsuki and Orihime certainly had been in his presence often, especially in the last few months since Orihime's rescue from Hueco Mundo. Yet Kurosaki-san had never once indicated that Ichigo should pay any romantic attention to them.

Looking up, he realized that Yuzu and Karin had run ahead to get into line at one of the smaller restaurants. Kurosaki-san had fallen back and turned around to look directly at Chad. Hesitating for a moment, Chad gave in to his curiosity and stepped forward to meet him. The elder Kurosaki watched him, not speaking. After a second, Chad spoke.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Push Ichigo and Kuchiki-san together. You know what she is, after all. Wouldn't a human girl be better?" Chad hated what he was saying. He knew what Ichigo felt for Kuchiki-san. He really shouldn't be getting involved at all.

Isshin sighed and turned to look at the Western restaurant that was the site for his son's impromptu date. "My son isn't human, Sado."

Chad's eyes widened at the response. Of course Ichigo was human. It didn't matter that he had Shinigami powers. He was still alive, he still had a body. How could he not be human?

"Or at least, he's not entirely human," Isshin continued. "He's only half human, and he knows too much about the Spirit World to ever truly be comfortable here anymore."

Chad nodded at that. After Hueco Mundo, their group had established a patrol schedule which allowed all of them time for school work and free time, while still keeping the town protected from hollows. Ichigo all too often lost interest in normal human activities after only a short while, and ended up spending most of his free time training at the Urahara Shoten. It seemed as if it had become quite a difficult task for him to refrain from Shinigami activity, even for only a short amount of time.

Isshin offered him a sad smile, as if he knew exactly what the boy was thinking about. "I doubt that Ichigo is going to live out the entirety of his human lifetime, you know. He'll stay as long as the people here need him, but I don't think anyone he knows would be so selfish as to hold him back if he'd rather leave."

Chad looked away. The thought of Ichigo not being at his side for life was a painful one. Kurosaki-san was right, though. If Ichigo would be happier somewhere else, Chad would never stop him from going.

Isshin frowned slightly, his eyes growing distant. "The thing is, it would be a lot harder on Ichigo if he fell for a human woman. Soul Society is strict on relations between the two worlds. It's why I haven't revealed myself, even now that Ichigo has earned a place among the Shinigami. I don't know what would be done with my girls, or with me."

Chad couldn't help interrupting. "Ichigo would never allow anything to happen. He would-"

"He would just get himself into trouble. It doesn't matter. Yuzu and Karin have no reason to be involved, and not even Ichigo knows about me." Isshin paused, running his fingers through his hair, "In any case, Ichigo's already in a bad position, at least when it comes to romance. He's half-blood, and any child of his will be also, no matter who the mother is." The sad smile returned to his face. "If he falls in love with a Shinigami, all he has to do is end his human lifetime immediately and become a full Shinigami. Then there will be no problems. But if he falls for a human woman, it's impossible. Ichigo will never be fully human, and Soul Society would never knowingly allow a mixed race relationship."

Chad was stunned. He'd never thought of that, that Soul Society wouldn't allow Ichigo to have relations with a human. He'd only considered that possibility in terms of Kuchiki-san. "But they don't know about you," he protested. "They don't know that Ichigo is half-blood."

Isshin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Just having the powers of a Shinigami is enough to bind him by their laws. Why do you think Yama-jii thought he could order Ichigo not to go to after Orihime-chan? As far as he's concerned, Ichigo's a junior member of the Gotei 13 already, and required to obey. Saying he's human is just an excuse not to give him the benefits of the position. You can be sure he'll be treated as a Shinigami if it came to anything calling for disciplinary action."

Chad stared, casting around desperately for some response to that shocking revelation. He was almost relieved when the sound of Yuzu and Karin returning with their food reached his ears. He had no idea what to say to Kurosaki-san.

The older man hesitated slightly, then quietly, making sure his daughters couldn't hear, said, "Ichigo is the sort of person who needs to marry, who needs to structure his existence with one person at the center. He would never survive alone. If the only way to keep him from being alone is to let him leave this world, then that's what needs to be done."

Kurosaki Isshin gave Chad one last serious look, then abruptly twisted his face into a comical expression and shouted, "My beloved daughters have returned! Jump into my bosom and allow me to welcome you back!"

Karin leaped at him, slamming her fist into his nose, while Yuzu blushed in embarrassment at the looks the family was now receiving from the other mall customers. Chad just watched silently, trying to absorb everything he had just learned, and wondering at the mystery that was Kurosaki Isshin.

But really, it wasn't that much of a mystery. When all the peculiarities of life were boiled away, all that was left was a father, who would do anything to protect his children. Maybe someday Chad would tell Ichigo, making sure his friend knew just how amazing his father really was. For now, though, it would stay a secret.


	5. On Memories and Secrets

Title: On Memories and Secrets  
Author: Saigo no Hajime  
Summary: Chad reacts to learning about memory replacement.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I would not have left the manga on such an awful cliffhanger this week!  
Author's note: I wrote this for two reasons. One, I'm kinda stressed from the cliffhanger in Chapter 348 of the manga, so I wanted to write something a little dark. Two, I feel VERY strongly about the subject of memory replacement. The thought of losing my memory is terrifying, the thought of someone altering my memories deliberately is sickening, and the way Bleach treats the subject like a joke is utterly infuriating! Anyway, both reviews and constructive criticism are eagerly accepted.

* * *

Chad's most prized possession, second only to his coin pendant in importance, was a small locked chest. The chest was made of polished chestnut wood, beautifully carved with traditional Mexican images. Chad suspected it was highly valuable. But what was more valuable to him lay inside the chest: six leather-bound journals, one each for the five years since he had started keeping them, plus one more that was still blank.

He had received the chest, along with the first of the journals, as a gift from his Abuelo on his tenth birthday. At the time, he had only just begun to listen to his grandfather's words about controlling his temper and restraining his strength. Though he had finally heard and acknowledged the wisdom in the advice, he had still been having trouble putting it into practice. His Abuelo had understood, though, and had been patient with him.

On his birthday, he had been presented with the chest and journal, and instructions to keep a record of everything that angered him. He had been told sternly that he should work out the problems in writing, rather than with his fists. He had agreed without complaint, and that very evening he had wrote his first entry. Gradually over the years, his writing had evolved. Instead of including only those things that angered him, he discussed many other topics, ranging from simple observations of the world around him to actual songs to be played on his guitar.

No one, not even Ichigo, knew about these books. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about keeping them. He wasn't at all ashamed of the pleasure he took in writing. He hadn't even regarded them as a secret. It was just that he had never had a reason to bring them up in conversation, and so had never told anyone of their existence. Except one afternoon, that had all changed.

It was shortly after their group had returned from Soul Society after their successful rescue of Kuchiki Rukia. He had been sitting at his desk on the first day back to school, listening to the teacher call roll, and wondering why she hadn't commented on Kuchiki-san's absence. The thought suddenly jumped to the forefront of his mind, startling him with its intensity. No one here remembered the petite Shinigami that had changed his and his friend's lives so completely.

He had known that, of course. They had forgotten nearly a month before, right after she had been forcefully returned to the Soul Society. But in all the confusion, excitement, and worry brought about by learning the truth about the spiritual world, it had never truly registered in his mind what that might mean. They had forgotten. Every memory, every scrap of emotion that had originated in her presence, all of it was gone, replaced by memories of events that had not actually occurred. However close to the truth they might have been, the lack of Kuchiki Rukia within those memories made them fake.

For the rest of the day, Chad had remained utterly stunned by the revelation. How could it be possible that something as fundamentally personal to a person as memories could be stolen away by an outside source? And so easily? Overwhelmed by uneasiness, Chad had approached Ichigo that afternoon to question him about it. The other boy's response left him numb with shock. Ichigo didn't know how it had been done on so large a scale, but he knew that the Shinigami could replace a person's memories with a special device called a kiokuchikan. In fact, the use of the device was standard procedure when a Shinigami's presence was revealed in the living world.

Chad couldn't believe his ears. Memories were a person's possessions, more precious than any physical object could possibly be. To have them stolen, ripped away without regard for their importance, and replaced with something else completely at random was a nightmare. To Chad's mind, it was a violation, a vicious rape of a person's mind, and something that should be considered a horrible crime. And it was not only condoned by the spiritual authorities, it was insisted upon! It made Chad feel physically ill to think of it.

And worst of all was the fact that Ichigo didn't seem to find it wrong. He had admitted to being surprised the first time he'd seen the process, but beyond that he had accepted it completely. Chad was too much in shock to keep the discussion going long. He didn't even stay to propound on his objections, though he guessed from Ichigo's deepened frown that the orange-haired boy had noticed something was wrong. Instead, Chad had left hurriedly, barely taking in his surroundings as he raced home.

When he reached his apartment, the first thing that drew his eyes was the journal chest from his Abuelo. As if he were half in a dream, Chad locked his front door and walked across to kneel before the chest. Opening it, he carefully drew out the blank journal reserved for the following year and carried it over to his battered green armchair. Collapsing into it, he grabbed a pen and started writing. But he didn't start writing about the day, or about his feelings, or even a new song as he usually did. Instead, he wrote crisply, _I was born on April 7._

And with that he started to record his life. Every memory, every impression, every emotion he had ever experienced, written in chronological order and as much detail as he could muster. He wrote for several hours without stopping, not really knowing for certain why he was doing this, but understanding that he had to. It was only when the sunlight died, and he was forced to pause in his work to find the light switch, that the answer came to him.

If the Shinigami decided to erase their presence even more completely, his memories, and Inoue's and Ishida's, would be the first to go. He didn't know if it was possible to erase the memories of someone with spiritual powers, but he wasn't willing to take the risk. He would not allow himself to forget.

He would write down everything he knew and remembered now, preserving every moment he possibly could. And then he would keep the record secret from everyone. He wouldn't even tell Ichigo, though he hated not trusting his best friend. But his memories were too important to gamble on anything. In this one thing only, he had to be wary even of Ichigo. So, with a resigned sigh, he settled back into the chair and got back to work.

* * *

Authors note: I'll admit, I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending. If you could let me know what you think, and offer any suggestions for improvement that you might have, I would really appreciate it!


	6. On Protection and Tatsuki

Title: On Protection and Tatsuki  
Author: Saigo no Hajime  
Summary: Chad watches as his friends attempt to make amends for abandoning Tatsuki, then applies his own special brand of protection to extend a hand of friendship to his classmate.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Tatsuki would be a part of Ichigo's substitute team already.  
Author's Note: Reviews and constructive criticism are very much desired, as usual!

* * *

Chad was the last member of the substitute team to approach Tatsuki after their return from Hueco Mundo. He actually hadn't planned on talking to her at all. He didn't think he owed her an apology, given how little he had known her. But then Ichigo had come to school the day after their arrival back home, saying he had gone straight to Tatsuki's house the night before. He had told her everything from Rukia's entrance into his life to the results of Inoue's abduction by Aizen, and explained that he had only wanted to protect her. Chad hadn't been at all surprised that Tatsuki was still angry with the orange-haired boy, though Ichigo had been bewildered by the rejection of his attempted apology.

Inoue had gone up to Tatsuki that afternoon, holding her back in their classroom after the school had emptied of students. Chad hadn't meant to overhear, but he'd returned to the building to retrieve a book he'd left in his desk. Standing in the hallway, wondering whether he could interrupt the two girls, he heard Inoue break down in tears. Her emotions, stretched beyond the breaking point by the trauma she had endured over the past few months, snapped completely. The explanation she had rehearsed in front of the team all day came out in broken sobs and wails.

Chad could tell the exact moment when Tatsuki took her best friend in her arms, because Inoue's cries suddenly became muffled. A peek into the room confirmed that the brown-haired girl had buried her face in her friend's shirt, and was being rocked back and forth within a tight embrace. He left then, deciding he could do without his book. He was certain that Inoue had been forgiven, at least. That belief was confirmed the next day when the two girls walked in to class laughing and talking as if nothing had ever come between them. Even still, there was something in the dark-haired tomboy's eyes that said nothing had been forgotten. Again, Chad wasn't surprised.

Ishida had spoken to her at lunch that same day. He bowed to her, apologizing quietly for not sensing her developing spiritual awareness before. His own problems had blocked his senses, he explained. Tatsuki had looked up, accepting the apology immediately. With Ichigo grumbling about being the only one she wasn't forgiving, the three boys had walked away to find an open spot to eat. Chad guessed that only he noticed the flash of short-lived hope that had jumped into her eyes when Ishida had mentioned her abilities. He knew that he was the only one who saw that hope die when nothing more was said. For the third time, Chad wasn't surprised. He thought he understood what she really wanted.

Still, though, he didn't say anything until two weeks later. Kuchiki-san had been reassigned as Karakura's resident Shinigami, and after school on her first day back, she approached Tatsuki herself. Chad hadn't actually witnessed this meeting, but he did see the aftermath: a furious, red in the face Arisawa Tatsuki, pounding a punching bag in the gym so fiercely that it threatened to tear open. Chad had been shocked enough that he actually froze in place, watching her. She hadn't noticed him, and he soon realized that she was also speaking, a harsh diatribe so riddled with curses that he had to take a moment to translate the words into an understandable form. Gradually he realized that Kuchiki-san had spoken to Tatsuki on Ichigo's behalf, trying to persuade the other girl to give her childhood friend another chance. She had reiterated how much Ichigo had been worried about losing anyone he cared about, and that he had kept everything secret solely to protect Tatsuki.

It was only when the enraged girl twisted her voice into a cruel mockery of Kuchiki-san's voice and said, "I understand how much it hurts to be left behind, but really there was nothing you could have done if you had known," that Chad realized what she was truly angry about. And really, he thought, she had a right to be. Kuchiki-san, and Ichigo too, really ought to have known better. They were both being quite hypocritical in this situation. After all, the one thing Ichigo hated more than anything was to be shielded from harm by someone else. Chad didn't understand all of the details about why that was so, but he knew it was true. And Kuchiki-san. He had heard from Ichigo about the efforts Kuchiki Byakuya had made to prevent his sister from being promoted. And the man had the nerve to call it protection. Chad didn't agree.

As far as he was concerned, protecting another person was knowing you could never completely succeed and dedicating yourself to that person anyway. If you acted always to keep that person out of harm's way, they might not be hurt physically, but emotionally they would be destroyed. Thus the protector would fail. But if you allowed the person to act as they wished, they would inevitably stumble and receive injury. Even if they were truly happy, the protector would fail again with every scratch.

The best way to protect, Chad felt, was to teach and learn. Let the person you wish to protect learn how to stand on their own, teach them how to protect themselves. Then continue to learn yourself, to gain strength and follow behind, so that if your charge started to fall, you would be there to catch them and help them to regain their feet. He had thought Kuchiki-san would have agreed. She had lectured Ichigo in Hueco Mundo, after all, about how insulting it was for a warrior to know that her companions did not trust her to take care of herself. And yet she offered the same insult to Tatsuki now.

With that thought, Chad forced himself to step into the gym. He could feel Tatsuki's reiatsu now, filling the air with a feeling of electricity. Clearing his throat, he caught the dark-haired girl's attention. She whirled to face him, breathing hard. For a moment, he hesitated, and then he asked, "Do you feel that? The energy in the air?"

Tatsuki blinked in surprise, then nodded crisply. "It's mine," she told him, raising her chin proudly.

Chad nodded too. "I can help you learn to use it."

_It's time someone started to truly protect this girl_, he decided. _I will be the one._


	7. On Healers

Title: On Healers  
Author: Saigo no Hajime  
Summary: Chad considers the different personalities of three of the main healers in his life.  
Pairings: hints of IchiRuki, but could probably be taken as platonic friendship also  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I would be rich and Japanese. As I'm neither, I definitely don't own anything of the sort.  
Author's Note: I've always thought that if I had a superpower, I'd want it to be healing. As such, I wanted to write a tribute to the healers of Bleach. Anyway, all reviews and constructive criticism will be treasured and responded to!

* * *

By the end of the war, Chad had been healed by countless different people. His favorite was Unohana-taichou. It wasn't necessarily that he considered the older woman a close friend. In fact, he had barely spent enough time with her to call her a friend at all, so they certainly weren't close. But after she had pushed life back into his body after his abrupt loss to the 5th espada, Nnoitora, Chad had realized that he had found a kindred spirit.

There was something about healing powers that connected healer with patient. When a healer put forth their power, they opened up their soul and allowed the raw form to touch their patient's mind and body. There were few bonds between people that were so intense, for a person's innermost soul is bare of hiding places. For the length of the healing, if the patient was paying attention, he could feel exactly what sort of person the healer was. Chad suspected, though he couldn't know for certain, that the patient also became open, and no emotions or secrets could remain hidden during that exchange.

Chad guessed that the openness of a healer's work is what had caused so many shinigami, especially those of the 11th division, to fear Unohana-taichou. For all her motherly attitude and gentle speech, on the inside she was just like Chad. She wasn't naturally gentle or kind, just like Chad had not been protective of others all his life. When the 4th division captain had come to him on the sands of Hueco Mundo, Chad had sensed a shark. Deep within the healer's soul was a shark, hungry for blood and filled with vicious cunning. The outward patience was present within also, but this was the patience of a hunter who lies in wait for his prey, who uses intelligence to ensure his victory.

But Chad also sensed a thread of memory swirling around the shark, caging it. The memory was calming and rich with wisdom. He hadn't seen what it contained, for which he was glad, as such things are private. But he guessed it was similar his own memory of his Abuelo, which he used as a leash around the tiger that prowled within his own soul. Just as he had learned to ride the tiger, so Unohana-taichou had learned to trap the shark. They could use the animals' power, without succumbing to the bestial instincts beneath. And they both prided themselves on doing so, and took extra care to be gentle and kind and protective on the outside, because they did not like the primal forces that had once controlled them.

So it was that Chad loved being healed by Unohana-taichou, loved being reminded that he was not alone in his struggle, and loved knowing that there was someone who just might understand his heart.

Chad knew that his friends didn't feel the same way. Ishida, of course, swore by Inoue's skills. That was understandable, Chad admitted, since Inoue's power was warm and soft and extraordinarily gentle. Her soul on the inside was just as she showed on the outside. Kind and giving, the brown-haired girl healed just as she did everything else, by putting all of her heart into her work. Being healed by Inoue was like being five years old again, on Christmas morning, after all the presents had been opened. Like being wrapped in a warm blanket, curled in your mother's lap, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, a brand new toy in the other, and a candy cane spilling its sugary delight throughout your mouth.

The bits and pieces of sadness and guilt and pain that Inoue tried to hide mixed in with the gentle power. But instead of decreasing the joy, it increased it. It made the warmth and the happiness all the more rich. Light grows exponentially in darkness, and so too did Inoue's loving care. Every crumb of negative emotion, no matter how small, was taken and added to the furnace that fueled her determination. Every time she was reminded of sadness, within or without, she became even more resolute in her decision to give all of herself to chase it away.

Ishida loved that feeling, Chad knew, as did Ichigo. It was probably because they had both lost their grip on childhood so early. They had been torn away from the joy and happiness they had known in their earliest years, and spent a long time staring backwards, desperately seeking for that which had disappeared in the darkness of the past. Now Inoue offered it back to them, if only briefly, and they took it eagerly, as starving men would snatch up offerings of food. Chad didn't miss it so much, his childhood, because his parents had spoiled him with material items and privileges, but not with love. He enjoyed Inoue's gentle healing, but it didn't remind him of lost time or missing loved ones, and so it did not hold as much meaning for him.

Chad could understand seeking out Inoue for healing, but Ichigo's preference for Kuchiki-san's kido left him utterly bewildered. Kuchiki-san was a warrior, through and through. Though she was capable of healing, even that clearly showed her fighting spirit. Her healing was rough, and full of sharp edges. There was raw grief and unbearable guilt, only just buried under the surface, which cut through Kuchiki-san's own soul like a sword. And that depression-filled weapon also grazed across the skin of her patients when she healed. It got the job done, closing the wound and fixing the damage, but while she was working, one couldn't be certain she wasn't actually making things worse. Chad had only let her heal him once, and the experience had been genuinely uncomfortable, even painful. He had avoided her kido ever since, even going so far as to hide injuries if she was the only healer nearby.

Ichigo, on the other hand, consistently sought her out for healing. And if two people needed to be healed, he would direct Inoue to the other, so Kuchiki-san could work on him. Chad simply couldn't understand it, and he'd wondered for a little while if Ichigo was somewhat masochistic. He'd changed his mind, though, after seeing the expression on his friend's face whenever he was being healed by the petite shinigami. Almost every time there had been relief, agonizing relief, painted visibly in the orange-haired substitute's eyes.

Chad could tell now that Ichigo liked the feeling of Kuchiki-san's brutal healing technique not because it hurt, but because it was through the roughness that he could tell she was still strong and ready to fight. He could tell that even though the depression was only just buried, it was, still, buried. Ichigo didn't have to be worried that she would fall to her own emotions that day. And given the softness in Kuchiki-san's eyes as she worked over her partner, maybe, just maybe, she was being gentler than usual. Maybe the sadness was being pushed just a little deeper, because this time she was protecting someone she cared about, instead of watching them protect her. This time she was truly saving him. She was needed, and that meant everything to her.

Chad could certainly understand both of their feelings. Still, he would much rather be healed by Unohana-taichou, or Inoue, or even one of the many other members of the 4th division that had tended to his injuries over the course of the war. And, somewhere in the back of his mind, an idea had started to form. Perhaps, after his life was over, if his power carried over to the realm of the dead, he would become a healer himself. He could learn from Unohana-taichou about what it meant to contain a beast inside and still be gentle. He could learn of the warmth and love of childhood from the motherly Inoue, who would surely enter the 4th upon her passing. He could watch as Ichigo and Kuchiki-san grew even closer together than before.

And he could offer the service and power of his own leashed tiger in protection of the faithful healers, who dedicated themselves to a thankless job. They shared their innermost souls to their patients and received nothing but mockery and abuse. They deserved more. Chad would do his part to give it to them.


	8. On Devotion

**Title**: On Devotion  
**Author**: Saigo no Hajime  
**Summary**: Chad contemplates how devoted Ichigo is to Rukia, comes to a realization about himself, and makes a very important decision.  
**Pairings**: IchiRuki (though it could be taken as one-sided, since I never said anything definite about how Rukia feels), Chad/Ichigo friendship  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach, I would be forced to write on a definite schedule. I would also have gone insane a long time ago from the pressure. While I'm not sure about the sanity issue, I know I don't write on a schedule. Therefore, Bleach cannot be mine.  
**Author's Note**: I have had a number of ideas for chapters over the last couple weeks, but not a single one has come out properly on paper. ::sigh:: I sort of lost my thread about 2/3 of the way through this one too, but hopefully it still turned out ok. Please let me know what you think! As always, all reviews and constructive criticism will be treasured and responded to!

* * *

Chad always knew Ichigo would do anything for Rukia. He'd known that since the very beginning, even before he had learned about shinigami. He'd watched as Ichigo opened up to Kuchiki-san more completely than he had with anyone else. It wasn't with the big things, at least not at first, since no one could deny a relationship as vehemently as Ichigo. But all the smaller signs were there, far too clearly, at least for Chad, to be considered subtle.

There was the way Ichigo's scowl softened as he looked at her, which seemed to happen whether other people were watching or not. Of course, Ichigo was such a master at controlling his expression that even that softening was unnoticeable by most. Chad could see it, though, as clear as day. He'd spent too long learning to spot and interpret the smallest changes in Ichigo's expressions. There was no way for anyone who knew him well to miss it. Chad wasn't the only one who could see it. Inoue did, as painful as it was for her, and so did Tatsuki, and Ichigo's little sisters as well. He could tell that from the way they watched Ichigo back.

There was the way Ichigo teased Kuchiki-san about her height and her obsession with rabbits. The first time he had done it, Chad had been shocked. It was so completely unusual for the normally serious boy. Other than the explosions of his infamous temper, Ichigo was usually pretty quiet. He could stay still and silent for as long as Chad, so long as nothing made him angry or upset. And when he did speak, it was usually about serious subjects, like his family, and his friends, and his responsibilities toward them. He didn't tell jokes, and Chad had never once seen him tease any other girl, not his sisters, or Tatsuki, or Orihime, or any of the other female members of their class. He hadn't understood what was so different about this petite transfer student, but he had known immediately that there was something.

There were all the fights Ichigo let Kuchiki-san win, all the punches and kicks he took with only token protest or no protest at all. This surprised Chad from the start, but even more so after he learned the truth about the shinigami. Unlike many tough guy fighters, Ichigo would fight girls, provided they were fighting him back. He would pummel the female gang members they occasionally came across with just as much gusto as he did the males. He would sometimes spar with the karate club at school, and all challengers, male and female, were accepted. Given that Kuchiki-san was a skilled warrior, Chad would have expected Ichigo to be eager to battle her. It was just that the closer he was to a person, the less he was willing to fight them.

Most of the girls Ichigo knew personally weren't fighters, so of course he had no reason to fight with them. The only exception was Tatsuki, and Ichigo had long since explained to Chad why he would never accept a challenge from his oldest friend. The last time they had fought, the one time he had beaten her, they had been sparring on the riverbank. Tatsuki had been off-balance, and Ichigo's finishing blow had sent her tumbling into the river. The sight of the proud and spirited girl rising out the river, drenched and covered with mud, with her eyes just registering the shock of losing, had been sickening to Ichigo. He had not felt any pride or satisfaction for the long-desired win, only shame at having humbled a worthy opponent and a good friend.

He had decided he never wanted to see that again. But he also didn't want to humiliate himself by deliberately trying to lose. So ever since, he had made a point of avoiding or refusing all fights with Tatsuki. But it was different with Kuchiki-san. Ichigo didn't fight back against her, but neither did he try to avoid the fight. It was as if no amount of humiliation and no appearance of weakness mattered when compared to Kuchiki-san's pride. Chad still couldn't adjust to seeing it happen, it was such uncharacteristic behavior.

The physical trials Ichigo went through for his shinigami partner were a little more expected. After all, Ichigo had always been self-sacrificing, especially for the people he cared about. And by the time of Kuchiki-san's execution sentence, when the physical injuries first began to really pile up, it was abundantly clear just how deeply Ichigo cared about the petite shinigami. It really didn't surprise Chad at all that his friend would be willing to take so many wounds or risk death so often. Even Ichigo's willingness to cross between worlds for the girl wasn't all that strange. Chad was pretty confident that the orange-haired boy would do that for any of his friends.

That theory was proven, only months later, when Inoue was abducted. Ichigo chased after her as well, without any hesitation, taking the same physical risks for Inoue as he had for Kuchiki-san. It was the mental issues that made things different. One of Ichigo's greatest fears, Chad knew, was being responsible for somehow causing pain to his loved ones. There was no greater risk than unleashing a creature that could control his own body. And although Ichigo used the demon within him a great deal during the rescue of Inoue, it was for Rukia that it had been created. Perhaps it wasn't fair for Chad to say that Ichigo wouldn't have risked awakening his inner hollow for anyone else, since the orange-haired boy had never been faced with that decision. But Chad honestly didn't know what he would choose. And as well as he knew Ichigo, not knowing that answer was very unsettling.

In any case, it wasn't just the inner hollow that demonstrated his devotion to Kuchiki-san, it was his behavior during the two rescues. When he'd been separated from Inoue in Soul Society, he hadn't worried about her. He'd even said that out loud in front of both Shiba Ganju and Yamada Hanatarou, both of whom were little more than strangers at the time. And yet, when they were separated in Hueco Mundo, he had been worried for Kuchiki-san to the point that he had nearly turned back to find her. Of course, that might have been because Ichigo had sensed her being injured, and he hadn't sensed Inoue as ever being in any danger in Soul Society. But why had he even been able to sense what had happened? Ichigo was notoriously bad at sensing the spiritual emanations around him. So how had he even been aware of the changes in Kuchiki-san's reiatsu? How had he even known that she was hurt?

Chad desperately wanted to ask the other boy, because once again, he felt uneasy not knowing the answer for certain. The only answer Chad could think of was that Ichigo had been intentionally keeping track of Rukia. He had been deliberately focusing on her presence so that he would know exactly how she was doing, so he could relieve himself of the worry and fear he was feeling. Worry and fear that he hadn't felt for Inoue, or anyone else, during either rescue mission. Was it because Ichigo trusted Kuchiki-san's ability to take care of herself less than he trusted everyone else? Chad dismissed that foolish idea immediately. Ichigo trusted his shinigami partner more than anyone else in his life. But that left Chad without an answer as to why his friend had been so worried. Once again, Chad was left with the disconcerting sensation of not understanding his best friend as completely as he thought he did.

But as incomprehensible as Ichigo's behavior toward Kuchiki Rukia was, there was one thing that Chad knew beyond any doubt. Ichigo would be utterly devastated if Kuchiki-san were to leave him behind. He needed her now. Ichigo's behavior in her presence was unsettling and hard to comprehend. But his behavior should she leave would be heartbreaking. It was better, Chad decided, to have a friend he didn't fully understand than a friend suffering so badly he could barely stand to watch.

That was why, when he overheard Kyourakau-taichou during the end-of-war festivities, he knew exactly what he needed to do. The pink-clad taichou was reminding Ukitake-taichou to have Kuchiki Rukia say good-bye to the former Ryoka, because their services would no longer be needed until after the end of their lives. Chad had halfway been expecting something like this. In a way, he was looking forward to no longer needing to fight. He wanted a chance to rest and reclaim his old life. There were still so many things he wanted to do before his time in the living world ended.

But Chad also knew that Ichigo wasn't expecting it, and he would simply not be able to slip back into a normal human existence. He didn't consider the two lives to truly be separate. Ichigo had a single life, where becoming shinigami was a natural progression from where he had been as a human. He hadn't become shinigami early, he had done it at exactly the right instant, and trying to erase that would be like trying to turn back time. This wouldn't be a return to a human life, it would be an unjust exile from the life that he was meant to have. Ichigo needed that life. He needed the action, he needed the knowledge that he was protecting someone and making a difference. And most of all, he needed Kuchiki Rukia. No matter how confusing their relationship seemed to Chad, that much he knew for certain.

Even though the thought of losing his best friend for a lifetime was a nightmare, Chad was willing to accept that. Watching Ichigo suffer for decades would be far worse. So Chad left the grounds of the celebration and made his way to the first division. As he had expected, the Soutaichou was still there working, not allowing himself to take time for pleasure while any chores remained. Bowing deeply and speaking with the utmost respect, Chad begged the Soutaichou to give Ichigo the chance to continue in his duties as a shinigami. He hoped that granting them the freedom to live their lives normally was intended more as a reward than anything else, and that the knowledge that it would be taken as a punishment might change things.

He left the meeting without receiving an answer. He crept back to the room in the 8th division that he was using and retrieved the few poems Ichigo had written during their stay in Seireitei. With all the stealth he could muster, he snuck into the Kuchiki compound, which was still mostly empty with the festivities still going on. Laying the pieces of paper on Kuchiki-san's pillow, with the most recent love poem on top, he sent a desperate plea to any deity that might be listening that he was doing the right thing.

And in the morning, he was roused from his bed by a loud knocking on the door. When he opened it, he saw Ichigo, wearing an expression more filled with chaotic emotions then anything Chad had ever witnessed in his life. There were so many different things swirled into the other boy's amber eyes that Chad could hardly identify anything specific. He was clutching a familiar piece of paper, and a black butterfly was hovering over his shoulder. And in the most bewildering, most delightful act he had ever seen Ichigo perform, Chad was pulled into a tight embrace by the one person he would do anything for.

"_Thank you for everything."_

**Author's Note:** It's up to you to decide who said that last line. :) Also, I left the ending open-ended for a reason. How Rukia reacted to the poems and what exactly Yamamoto told Ichigo (using the butterfly) is for you to imagine. I tried not to even imply whether it was good or bad. For that matter, if you wanted to interpret the end as the beginning of Chad/Ichigo slash, you could. That wasn't my intention at all, but I have nothing against slash pairings (so long as they don't contradict canon relationships, of which there are so few in Bleach).

In another note, these one-shots aren't necessarily connected to each other in one timeline. I will be trying not to contradict any of the conclusions Chad comes to or the emotions he feels about certain things, and I might carry over certain elements of other chapters (like Ichigo writing poetry). However, the actual events might not necessarily stay the same. In other words, I may do something in the future that has a different after-war series of events. I still haven't decided what I expect or want to happen after the war is over, so that may end up coming out in this fic. Of course, that's assuming I don't keep running into the problem I've been having lately, which I mentioned at the top of the chapter. I'll certainly be trying to continue to add on to this collection, but the previous 3 ideas I attempted failed completely. If that keeps happening, I can't guarantee fast updates. You have my deepest apologies for that, and I promise I will at least be trying to continue.

* * *


	9. On Music

**Title**: On Music  
**Author**: Saigo no Hajime  
**Summary**: While attempting to do a school English assignment, Chad comes up with a new philosophy concerning how to view the people around him.  
**Pairings**: IchiRuki, hinted one-sided IshiHime  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach, I would be forced to write on a definite schedule. I would also have gone insane a long time ago from the pressure. While I'm not sure about the sanity issue, I know I don't write on a schedule. Therefore, Bleach cannot be mine.  
Also, I do not own Shakespeare's 'As You Like It'! The alterations made in the version at the end are mine, though.  
**Author's Note**: ::sigh of relief:: Finally I got something written! I'm really sorry, everyone, for taking almost a month to post something on this. First my house was invaded by relatives coming to my brother's wedding, so I had no time to write. Then I got focusing on school, work, and other stories. Plus, I haven't had many ideas for this collection lately. Unfortunately, there might be a bit of a wait again, as I'm still more focused on my other stories at the moment. I'm not abandoning this, though, I promise! And I do have one idea I'm fiddling with right now, I just can't guarantee if it will come out well enough to post any time soon.

Anyway, I hope you'll let me know what you think of this oneshot! And as always, all reviews and constructive criticism will be treasured and responded to! On that note, TwiliteTGRgrl, thank you very much for your review last chapter! Unfortunately, it wasn't signed, so I couldn't respond directly. I very much enjoyed receiving it, though! To everyone else who has reviewed: thank you again!

* * *

"_All the world's a stage,_

_And all the men and women merely players:_

_They have their exits and their entrances;_

_And one man in his time plays many parts,_

_His acts being seven ages." – William Shakespeare, 'As You Like It'._

_######_

When their English teacher announced they were doing a unit on Shakespeare, Chad's first thought was that Ichigo was probably delighted. He glanced over at the orange-haired boy immediately, and wasn't surprised to see an eager expression flickering over his face. He was doing a good job trying hiding his enthusiasm, though. Anyone who wasn't familiar with the subtle changes in Ichigo's frowning face no doubt thought he was either bored or disgusted with the idea of studying poetry. Chad was so busy studying his friend's face that he almost missed the assignment the teacher had started discussing. It was only when the papers were passed around that he snapped back to attention.

"Read this passage from the play 'As You Like It', and write me an essay about your thoughts and interpretations of it," the teacher commanded, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "And remember, this is English class, so the entire thing has to be in the English language."

The entire class, even Chad and Ichigo, groaned at the thought of the extra work. Rukia had returned to Soul Society the day before to check in, and would be gone for at least a week. Their team would have to work extra hard to make up for her absence and keep the town free of hollows. When would they have time for this project? Chad looked briefly at the passage, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he recognized it. This was from one of the plays Ichigo had convinced him to read. Of course, knowing the play didn't save him from having to write the essay itself.

His eyes fell to the familiar first line. _All the world's a stage,_ he read. He frowned at the words, wondering why his immediate reaction had been to think, _No, that's not right_. It was a bizarre thought, and left Chad wondering what was wrong with his mind today. But the feeling didn't fade. What was so off about that line? _All the world's a_ – ah, that was it. It shouldn't be stage. Shakespeare was wrong. People didn't act or play at life, they were actually living. And they weren't pretending to be someone else, they were actually being themselves.

No, stage didn't fit that sentence, for all that it had been written that way for centuries. _But what word was better?_ Chad wondered. He didn't have any ideas, though, nor any more time to think about it, as the school bell began to ring for lunch. Chad pushed the strange thoughts out of his head, put the paper into his bag, and wandered over to Ichigo.

It wasn't until that afternoon as he was walking to band practice that he remembered the Shakespeare passage, the essay, and the odd question he'd brought up for himself. And almost immediately, he had his answer. Band. The word in that line should have been band, or even better, orchestra. People weren't acting out their lives, but they were sharing them with others, expressing their personalities and stories as they happened. And what better way to think of that than with music? Already, only seconds after finding the answer, he could already identify what instruments would best represent his closest friends.

Inoue, a flute. Both she and the instrument were bright and feminine, with a lilting, soaring quality like a songbird in flight. Whenever Chad heard a flute, he thought of freedom and innocence. He felt his own heart rising to meet the music, to share in the feeling of liberation. There was something smooth and pure about the sound of a flute, and Inoue was the same way. She too was gentle, and pure, and innocent. And even when she was feeling sad, she didn't come to rest on the ground. She kept flying, kept giving of herself to others. It was beautiful, and so was the music of the flute. Chad nodded in satisfaction at the conclusion.

And Kuchiki-san was a violin, he decided. The music of a violin had two sides. It was elegant and stylish and proper, offering the music liked by the refined ear. It was present in the most structured orchestra, playing for the highest class audiences. It was praised for being a classical, traditional instrument. But it was also the instrument of the lower class as well. Going by the name fiddle, it had been played by immigrants and pioneers. It had been played around campfires or in Irish pubs. It had been played with energy and attitude, been used for dance tunes, and accompanied drinking songs. Kuchiki-san was exactly the same. She was the noble violin, capable of refined and elegant behavior. And she was also the loud and rowdy fiddle, full of life and energy.

Chad could barely restrain a smile at the thought of Kuchiki-san and drinking songs. Only three weeks before, Matsumoto had thrown a huge party to celebrate her Taichou's birthday. Hitsugaya had slipped away as quickly as he could, but almost the entire rest of the Seireitei had stayed for the full night. Even Matsumoto's seemingly infinite supply of sake had been running low by morning. And somehow, despite her brother's best efforts, Kuchiki-san had gotten quite drunk. The sight of her dancing on top of the bar, then tackling Ichigo to the ground while shouting a slurred and almost incomprehensible confession of love, had been utterly hilarious.

It had actually been quite the fortunate experience also. Even half drunk himself, and clearly tempted, Ichigo had refused to take advantage of the situation. Byakuya, having seen the entire thing, had apparently been somewhat impressed, since his protests against their budding relationship had been far less vocal ever since.

Chad shook his head to clear the amusing memory from his thoughts. He needed to keep thinking about his essay. But for the moment he was a little stuck. What was Ishida like? A cello, perhaps? Yes, that would work. Cellos were often used in a supporting role, providing depth, harmony and stability to the background of the music. But occasionally they got the chance to play melody or even solos, and these were incredibly rich and beautiful.

So it was for Ishida, filled with talent and power of his own, but so often left to toil in the background. He provided the stability and calm that forced Ichigo to think things through before acting recklessly. He stood below Inoue as she flew after the sun, always ready to catch her should she fall, even though she never looked down to see him there. There were many times when Chad had felt somewhat exasperated with Inoue, for not seeing how patiently Ishida was waiting for her. And he always enjoyed watching Ishida's solos. Because when the young Quincy did get the chance to step forward on his own, he always proved he was more than capable of shining just as brightly as anyone else.

Abarai was similar, another deserving soul so often shoved out of the spotlight. He was a set of drums, steady and dependable. He set the beat for everyone else to follow, showed them the pace that they should walk. The sound of his rhythm was so incredibly vital and compelling that each person listening began to feel as if it was coming from within, rather than without. Only when the drums stopped playing did they suddenly remember there had been a person playing. Chad shuddered at that thought. The thought of hearing Abarai's song cut off in death was intolerable.

Of course, like Ishida and the cello, the drums could also have incredible solo parts. They were loud, brash, and full of energy. Anyone who actually thought about drums would latch on to that energy immediately. The noise and passion they could produce was what people identified in drums when asked. Abarai was exactly the same. If you asked anyone about him, they would first tell you about how unruly and noisy he was. Then they would tell you of his power and his passion. So few people would remember the support he would offer, the steady shoulder that kept them on their feet when they faltered.

Which may be what Abarai wants, Chad contemplated. He, like drums, was supposed to be a sign of strength and toughness. He prided himself on his rough edges and his wild energy. He would want to be remembered for that, not for anything sappy or soft. But, Chad decided, he deserves to be recognized for all of his strengths, even the sentimental ones. He nodded to himself. Yes, he would have to think of some way to thank Abarai for his steady support without embarrassing him.

Now who was left, he wondered, as he arrived at the building his band was practicing in. Ah yes, Ichigo. The hardest and the easiest to place. There was no instrument that could truly capture Ichigo's spirit, Chad decided. But there was also no doubt of his place in this metaphorical orchestra. He was the voice of their group, their leader and their inspiration. He was the one that brought meaning and purpose to the music they were living. He was the one who told everyone listening what they wanted and believed. There was no vague instrumental score to be interpreted by the audience, no questions for them to ask.

Ichigo was their singer. He was the one who set words and direction into the notes his friends were playing. He was the one who took the center stage and attracted the most attention. But he also was the person who received the most criticism. If something went wrong, who would people look to blame but the most visible member? And Ichigo went further than that, shielding them as best he could from harshness of the world around them. Yes, Ichigo could only be their singer.

And what about me, Chad asked himself as he pulled out his guitar and started to tune the strings. He chuckled to himself at the absurdity of the question. Of course he was a guitar. It was his chosen instrument, and more of a voice to him that his own verbal speech. But more importantly, a guitar was one of the instruments most often used by singers in bands. It was also the only instrument that Ichigo could or would play. Chad was determined to always be available to assist Ichigo, just as a guitar so often was used to assist and enhance a singer's performance. Chad could not see himself as any other instrument.

A small smile curved around his lips as he started to play, and he ignored the startled looks of his band mates as they took in the unusual expression. He was very pleased with the afternoon's work, and there was nowhere he'd rather be than here, immersed in music. And as soon as practice was done, he could sit down and write his essay. Wouldn't the teacher be surprised when he turned it in a full week early!

_All the world's an orchestra,_

_and all the men and women merely instruments:_

_They have their notes and their silences;_

_And one man in his time plays many songs,_

_His music being always growing._


End file.
